OHSHC: Yuki Itazura
by Sealand90210
Summary: After living in Italy for the last 4 and 1/2 years, Yuki Itazura returns to Japan and attends school at Ouran Academy, a school for the super rich. She meets a student named Éira, an outgoing American girl. When they going looking around for a piano, they find an abandoned music room and run into the famous Oran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Oran High School Host Club. Yuki Itazura is my OHSHC O.C, while Éira is my friend Mardee's OC. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club OC Story

'Why am I here? I want to go home…' A limo was parked at the front of a luxurious school. The black door was opened by a tall man in a navy blue suit and black tie, "Miss. Itazura, we have arrived at the school." A girl stepped out of the door and stood, looking at the elegant school. 'Ouran Academy… Of all the schools I could have attended does it have to be this one…?' She sighed heavily as she entered the gate.

The students were all in class, so the front yard was empty. The girl looked around and turned back to the limo. The man had lightly waved at her to hurry along. 'Why didn't brother come…? Even if he graduated… I would rather have him here…' She turned back and kept walking toward the building and noticed someone standing there. She walked over to them. "Are you Miss. Yuki Itazura?" She nodded slightly. "Well then allow me to show you to your homeroom," the older man said. She followed him into a building and they walked through the school.

"So how does it feel to be back in Japan? Your father told us that you and your older brother use to live here before moving to Italy for business reasons. He also said you attended elementary school here." Yuki looked at him.

"I'd prefer to go back to Italy… but it is nice to be back… though I doubt any of my old friends remember me…" She looked down at the floor allowing her auburn hair to cover her face. She didn't like adapting to new places, it took her a year and a half to get use to Italy and her Italian was starting to get better. Then they had to go and move back for whatever reason.

They approached a door and he opened it, "Let me introduce you." He walked into the classroom. "Attention Class 1-A, starting today you will have a new student joining you. Please welcome Miss. Yuki Itazura. She moved here from Italy." Yuki stared coldly at the students, not wanting to be close to any of them right now. She glanced around the room to see if anyone may have looked fairly familiar to her. Her eyes made it to a pair of twins sitting next to each other. She didn't know them, but she found them rather curious. The man looked at her, "Please pick any seat you would like Miss. Itazura, I'll be taking my leave now." The man, as he said he would, left and she just stared at the class and began to walk to a seat in the back by the window. It had a good view of the school grounds and she would be okay in the back for the time being, where barely anyone would notice her.

Some other students stared at her, but quickly got disinterested in her and resumed their conversations with their friends. Yuki stared out the window out at the scenery of the grounds. 'Am I going to be able to make any friends here…' Yuki looked back at the groups of students that were now bundled together. None of them came over to talk to her and she just shied away from them. 'Am I really that much of a loner… No one wants to talk to me…' She dug through her pockets in the dress and pulled out her schedule. It seemed after this she had a beginning Greek class. She sighed heavily. 'Why can't I have a science class all day… it's better than these silly classes.' She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started doodling all over the page, mainly about her feelings. In the corner she drew herself sitting alone in a little chibi form while other students all talked.

She looked over at the twin boys she had seen earlier. They were talking to another student, a brunette with short hair. One of them looked over at Yuki and she quickly looked away and continued to doodle. She wasn't bothered by any of her new classmates, even when the bells rang. She sighed and picked up her stuff and looked at her schedule, she had slightly understood the layout of the school while she was being led through the building. 'Elementary school was easier than this… damn high school…' she walked past students to get to the directed classroom.

When she entered, the teacher approached her, "You're the new student, Yuki Itazura, right?" Yuki simply nodded. "You joined early enough, we just started learning numbers one through twenty. If you have time after school, I'd be happy to help you with the alphabet." Yuki looked at the teacher, "I already know the alphabet in Greek… I made sure to get a program for it so I wouldn't be behind when I entered the class." The teacher seemed surprised, "Well then please take a seat and we'll resume the normal lessons once class starts." Yuki took a seat in the back and nervously played with her hair as other students started to enter the class. Like in homeroom, none seemed to take an interest in the lonely girl in the back. The bell rang a few minutes later and the teacher began to start lessons. He went over to Yuki, "Class we have a new student, Miss Yuki Itazura will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Now…" after that brief introduction, the teacher resumed the lesson on Greek numbers.

'Can I just go home…? Why do I have to be here…? Brother come help me please… No one likes me… Except you and my elementary friend… Maybe I'll write him when I get home…' Yuki looked around the room at the various people. 'So these children are also part of filthy rich families too… They seem to keep to their groups… at least the kids in Italy are welcoming and will try to be friends with you… I just have to make it here… For three years… Dear god why…' Yuki absentmindedly wrote down the notes, but was able to keep to herself in her thoughts. The bell rang again and like a vicious cycle, she gathered her things, still no one dare approach the new girl. She slowly made her way through the halls trying to find what class loneliness would plague her in this time. It was hard enough trying to deal with the lingering jetlag she still had.

While she wasn't paying attention she bumped into a student and accidently dropped some of her stuff. She stumbled to get her stuff. The other student knelt down to help. "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I should've been paying attention." Yuki fumbled out an apology as she quickly rushed to get all her stuff. "Oh no don't worry about it. Please… Hey you're the new girl from this morning." Yuki paused and looked at the student. It was the brunette from her homeroom. Despite the male uniform, the brunette's eyes looked incredibly feminine. "Y-Yeah" Yuki looked down and just bundled up her stuff. The student handed her the piece of paper with the doodles. "Your drawings are cute. My name is Haruhi Fujioka" The boy smiled (A/N: As we all know Haruhi is a girl but Yuki doesn't know that so for now Haruhi is being referred to as a boy) and Yuki just lightly blushed. "I-I should just get to class… s-see you in homeroom…" Yuki quickly hurried off.

'This is exactly why I never like new places… It's weird meeting new people… Especially in those circumstances…' As she scurried off, Haruhi watched her before heading off to class. Yuki managed to make it to class a few seconds before the bell rang and just took a random seat. She had hoped Haruhi didn't see all the pictures and just the random fluffy ones. The teacher, just like the Greek teacher, approached her and basically said the same thing and asked almost the same questions.

Yuki sighed heavily, 'This is going to be such a long day. She stayed listening to the teacher until they left. Students kept coming in casually, despite the bell having already rug, and she just watched them. She didn't really care until a five foot blonde girl came in, there weren't many blondes in the class and even so her curly hair was hard enough not to notice. Yuki stared at her. She looked around for a seat and noticed one right next to Yuki, and that a new person was sitting in the class. Yuki started panicking when she started making her way over to the empty desk next to her.

She next to Yuki and then looked over at her with sparkling green blue eyes. Yuki just shrunk and tried to stay quiet and not look over at the petite blonde girl next to her. When she wanted someone to talk to her, she didn't think up this kind of scenario. "So you're the new girl!?" The girl exclaimed. Yuki wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. Heads turned which started making her uncomfortable now that they were lingering stares.

'Oh dear… brother help me… what do I do…' Yuki started fidgeting and looking around the room nervously. The girl continued to stare. "You are the new girl. What's your name!?" Yuki slightly looked over at her. "Y-yuki…" she said quietly, just enough for the girl to hear her. "Yuki huh? That's such a cute name." Yuki smiled softly when the girl said that and felt a little more at ease. "My name is Eira! It's nice to meet you Yuki," she put out her hand for Yuki to take and Yuki kindly took it and smiled at her. 'She seems so nice… I don't feel uncomfortable around her now at least…' Yuki relaxed next to Eira as the lesson began. Yuki started to doodle and drew Eira. She occasionally looked over to get some features. Eira caught her looking one time and Yuki quickly turned and resumed drawing. Eira looked over Yuki's shoulder to see what she was drawing and lightly giggled.

"Your drawings are adorable," Yuki just lightly nodded as she took out a new piece of paper and folded the other, stuffing it in her pocket. "Thank you…" She continued her doodles and completely disengaged from the lesson up front. This class went by slower, but the bell finally rang.

"Yuki! What are your classes!?" Eira asked curiously. Yuki took out her schedule and handed it to her. Eira examined it. "You have two other classes with me. You should sit with me at lunch too!" "Uh okay… sure" Yuki smiled softly, gladly accepting this person's presence. She couldn't pin point what it was about this girl that made her feel comfortable, but something was there and it set her mind at ease.

"I'll take you to your next class and we'll meet up in the lunchroom, okay" Eira stated. Yuki agreed and Eira walked her to her next class. "So where did you move here from?" "Italy." Yuki quickly responded. Eira smiled happily, "You're from Italy!? How is it over there?! I've always wanted to go." Yuki giggled a little bit. "I'm actually from Japan… I moved to Italy before I got into middle school… It truly is a beautiful place… If you ever have a chance to go, please do take it." Eira and Yuki continued to walk until they reached Yuki's new math class. "Well I'll see you at lunch, Yuki! Good luck in math class." Yuki softly smiled and nodded, "Yeah see you… Eira." Yuki walked into the class. The math teacher wasn't there so she just sat in a seat, looking around at the other students. She took out her phone and noticed a text from her brother.

_Yuki. How is you first day going? I'll be picking you up and we can go for a late lunch. _

_ -Izo_

Yuki smiled and started texting him back.

_Hi. It's… okay. The students here don't seem as welcoming. The teachers are okay, but a little annoying. I think I may have made a new friend. Her name is Eira… she is really nice and warm. Lunch sounds good… Are mom and dad coming tonight or are they busy again…?_

_ -Yuki_

Yuki set the phone down and looked around again. Some students were staring at her and whispering to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying or even if it was about her, but something in her stomach told her it was probably about her. The teacher came in and looked around the room scanning it for the new student. When Yuki was spotted, the math teacher clapped their hands. "Students as I bet you know we have a new student, Yuki Itazura! Please be nice to her and welcome her to our school. Now for today's lesson…" Yuki sighed. She didn't want to be embarrassed like that in each class. She would rather infiltrate the class and just sit there, letting the others just get use to her presence.

Her phone lit up, showing she had a message from Izo.

_Well, as long as she is nice to you, that's all that matters. Just call me if you need anything. I know you can take care of yourself, but I just worry about you. Well, I'll see you after school._

_ -Izo_

Yuki smiled. She could always count on her brother, though while she was younger she took martial art lessons, she usually resorted to calling her brother if she couldn't handle anything.

_Grazie fratello_…

She thought for a minute, 'Oh yeah… stop speaking in Italian… we're in Japan now… I need to get out of that mindset…' She deleted the message and started to type in a new message.

_Thank you brother… I'll let you know how the rest of my day goes when you come to pick me up… I'm also going to need to message my pen-pal when we get home… _

_ -Yuki_

She hid her phone in her desk, enough to where she could see if it went off. The teacher got a page and had to leave for a while. As soon as the door closed, two boys and girl threw a piece of paper at Yuki. She looked over at them, "Got a problem?" She didn't tolerate people, especially when they acted like that. "Yeah I got a problem. You're my problem. You just think you can come to our school like you're one of us." Yuki looked at him. 'Great… this kind of guy…' She sighed, 'I didn't think I'd have to scare people off the first day.' "Hey! You listenin' to me!?" he shouted. Yuki shot him a dark glare, "I'm at your school whether or not you like it, so shut the fuck up." Everyone looked at her and the boy's older friend went up to her and it looked as if he was about to punch her. She grabbed his hand and twisted it almost to the point of breaking it. "Unless you have something nice to say, go away." She shoved his fist away and he stumbled backwards. The students all looked at her and when she look at all of them, shivers shot through their spines.

Yuki sighed. It wasn't until her second month of Italian private school that she became a target of bullying and harassment. She got to use all the techniques she had learned in her martial arts, but hardly used them unless she has attacked first. The teacher returned and Yuki's dark demeanor faded, though the kid who got their arm twisted had to leave to go to the nurse's office. When the teacher asked what happened, no one answered. Maybe they thought he deserved it, or maybe that the teacher wouldn't believe them if they said that Yuki had done that. Yuki took notes in class, though she drew various little figures in her note book as well. Yuki looked at her phone and saw a message from Izo.

_Just got a message from mom and dad. Dad has an important business meeting so he won't be home and Mom is having problems with the other actors on set, so she'll be home when she's home… which we know means not anytime soon… Are you up for anything? I got gas in my car so we can go to the Harajuku. I know you'd enjoy it there. I'll buy you something if you want. _

_ -Izo_

Yuki smiled a bit.

_A trip to Harajuku sounds nice… I need some new clothes… And some few anime posters and DVDs…. Maybe new manga books…._

_ -Yuki_

Yuki set the phone away and stared at the clock. It seemed to go achingly slow in the last five minutes of class. It didn't deter Yuki from staring at the clock, thinking it go faster by doing so. After the dreadfully long wait, the bell released the students to lunch. Yuki gathered the items she needed and head to the lunch room, which was easy to find since everyone was heading there. She looked around for Eira while waiting in line for lunch. Then again she had no clue how their lunch worked or what they had. She watched the people in front of her and watched them. She seemed to understand the gist when she got up there and got her lunch. She walked away with her tray and continued to look for Eira. "YUUUUKIIIII!" Yuki jumped. Only one person could own that voice, her new friend Eira. She turned and saw her friend holding a lunch box.

"You brought your own lunch?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah. I find it easier, that's my opinion though. Any way come with me! I want to show you one of the best places to eat lunch!" Yuki carried her tray and followed Eira to this supposedly beautiful spot. She took her out to the garden and set her down beneath the trees. Eira was right, this was beautiful. The trees were a beautiful shade and the fountain nearby made the whole moment feel so… elegant and serene. Yuki sat down still in awe and Eira was happily eating her lunch.

"When lunch is over we can walk to class together. You can show me your doodles." Yuki smiled. "I don't have that many pictures on me… but when I draw some I'll show you…" Yuki began to eat and she continued to look around. The wind softly blew the tree leaves, making a nice rustling sound. She eventually finished her lunch. "I should probably return this to the lunchroom." Eira nodded and looked at her watch, "We still have another 25 minutes. You can wait a while can't you?" Yuki looked her. "Well I'd prefer to have this back so I'm not stuck with it. I'll come back once I put it away." Yuki headed back to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was relatively packed, not to mention loud beyond reason. Yuki just wanted to get in and out without confrontation.

She set the tray in the designated area before heading back down the hall. She paused for a moment and turned around to see the younger boy that had been picking on her earlier standing behind her. He grabbed her wrist and pinned that to the wall. "You think you're so tough don't you. Thinking you can hurt my friend. He needs a cast thanks to you." She stared coldly at him. "He had it coming and you will too if you don't let go off my wrist."

He laughed, "You seriously think you can take me on. I'm twice your size." Yuki smirked. "You know I didn't want to have to do this the first day, but you leave me no choice." In a flash, she had managed to trip the guy, spin him around as he fell and held his arm in a rather painful position. "Just leave me alone and we'll be good." The boy was in pain and agreed to what she said before Yuki let him go and he quickly ran off. She dusted off her dress uniform and headed back to Eira.

"What took you so long?" She asked curiously. "I just had to take care of some unexpected business, sorry." Yuki simply replied and sat down. They talked for a little while about random things.

"So what's your family like?" Eira asked curiously. Yuki had to think for a bit. "Well my brother is very helpful and protective about me. He is going to be starting college too. My parents… Well my mom is an actress, so she leaves a lot for movie shoots and premiers… I don't think I have any real memories with her once I turned six. Papa though, he's a dotting dad. He tries to make time for us and spend time with my brother and I. That's the reason we moved to Italy. He was starting another branch of the company and he knew he wouldn't be able to come for a while, so he moved us over…" Yuki seemed a little saddened.

"Mom stayed here, but came when she could…" Without warning, Yuki yawned. "I kinda wish I could go to sleep… Jetlag is not a pretty thing…" Eira giggled. "I remember having jetlag when I came over from America," Yuki looked at her. "You're an American?" Eira nodded, "Yeah… I moved so I could get away from my mother. She does send me money, trying to get me to back, but I'd rather stay here. I need to prove to her I can take care of myself and I want to be better than her." Yuki looked over at her and saw the determination in her eyes. She smiled. "Well you seem very confident in yourself, so I'm sure you can do it." Yuki kindly stated. Eira looked at her and smiled brightly as the bell rang.

They got up and packed their things and headed to class. They entered the class and students seemed to be talking, they turned to the two girls. Some came over, "So you're the girl that broke Koizumi's arm! He's been ranting how the new girl broke his arm!" Yuki stared blankly at them, and Eira was really confused on what was happening. 'So news spreads this fast here?' "Yeah, I wouldn't have had to if he didn't attack me... All my actions were purely self-defense… It's not my problem if he underestimates me… Not to mention almost punching a lady is rude…," Yuki coldly stated. She acted coldly to people who let rumors go around like wildfire without knowing the story. 'These people… I doubt they'd believe me.' One boy disproved her thought, "It was about time someone did, he had assaulted his ex-girlfriend and has been a major bully. It's even better that a girl kicked his ass." He smirked and pat Yuki shoulder, "Nice going… uh what's your name?" Yuki was hesitant to answer and looked at Eira, who seemed to be taking a different perspective of her friend. She gulped, "Yuki… Yuki Itazura." The boy smiled and the group returned to their seats, they eagerly welcomed Yuki, though she preferred to stay close by Eira.

"You broke someone's arm!?" Eira exclaimed. Yuki nodded, "Yeah… I did mention I took martial arts lessons when I was a kid… didn't I?" "NO! It's cool that you know martial arts, but you broke a person's arm!" Yuki didn't understand what the big deal was about it, she didn't attack him out of the blue, she only used her martial arts when she was been attacked or in a match with someone. Eira calmed down a bit. "I said it was in self-defense anyway… At least he wouldn't hurt someone again…" Yuki just looked away and sat down in a seat. Eira sat in the desk next to hers. The students around them turned and tried talking to Yuki, though she was a little nervous around them, she tried to indulge in a conversation until the bell rang and the teacher asked them all to be quiet as the lesson started. Yuki didn't understand why the people were suddenly nice to her, the others, minus Eira, had shown her the cold shoulder. Maybe it is because that lunch just ended, so people had more energy. Yuki was still unsure, but tried not to ponder it any further it. Eira would look at her occasionally, wondering just what Yuki could really do once you get past her shy and occasionally cold nature she puts up.

Yuki continued taking notes and the student in front of her passed her a note.

_Don't worry about it. We're all on your side. I doubt they'd punish you, he honestly did deserve what he got. _

Yuki stared at the note and little surprised and looked at the back of the student's hair.

_I appreciate you and the others support… I'm surprised you all found out so quickly… Though it's not necessary I think I can handle whatever punishment, if any, they decide to pursue against me_

She passed the note back and continued her notes and doodles. The note was passed back again.

_You don't need to sound so formal, you know. Loosen up a little. Not all of us are stuck up rich kids. _

Yuki stared at the note a little longer. It would probably take a long while before she could… loosen up. It would come eventually, but not now or anytime soon.

She didn't know if she wanted to reply to the note or just let it be. She decided to let it be and looked over Eira and whispered, "Are you mad at me…" Eira looked at her and shook her head. Yuki softly smiled and was a little relieved, she thought she had lost a friend as quickly as she gained it. The bell rang and Eira and Yuki continued their day in their next class. Yuki suddenly jumped and got her phone out. It had four new messages on it. As soon as the two sat at a desk, she started to read them. 'One from Mom… One from Dad… two from Izo…' She read the one from her parents first.

_Hey sweetie, _

_I'm not be home for some time. They're major issues with some of the people that were hired. I'll fill your card with some money so you can buy what you like. Sorry. I wanted to plan a fun weekend for us since you're finally home. _

_ -Mom_

Yuki sighed. That was just like her mom… It's true that they had a fun weekend planned, they wanted to go to an amusement park and then a fun water park, with a very nice dinner for later. Yuki had been mildly excited, but she knew better than to get overly excited, especially when her mom planned it. She scrolled to her dad's message.

_Yuki! _

_I managed to get the meeting rescheduled so I'll be joining you and Izo for lunch! Love you, my little snowflake. _

_ -Papa_

She giggled. That was Papa alright, but she was a little cut off by the 'my little snowflake' comment. He hadn't called her that in months… maybe even years. At least he was coming after her first day at Ouran. She then went to Izo's messages

_Sorry, but we can't stop at Harajuku… I have some business I need to take care of after our lunch. So I'll drop you off at the mansion afterwards._

_ -Izo_

_Oh and Papa is joining us for lunch, so he'll take you back home once we finish._

_ -Izo_

Yuki let the messages be and set her phone in her pocket. She looked over at Eira, who was staring out the window at the yard.

"Eira…" she whispered. Eira turned to her and softly smiled. Yuki was a little more relaxed now and smiled back. The teacher began another boring lecture and Yuki yawned. The jetlag was starting to set in again and she was beginning to fall asleep, then snapped up. 'I need to…. Try to stay awake….' Yuki tried to stay awake and ended up falling asleep. Luckily, she sat in the back of class so the teacher didn't notice for a good few minutes.

"Miss. Itazura? Miss. Itazura!" the teacher shouted. Yuki suddenly jumped up,

"Mi dispiace per addormentarsi! Sto prestando attenzione!*" Yuki blurted out in Italian. The students and teachers just looked over at her. Some of the students started laughing. Yuki looked over at them. 'It's those twins from before…' Yuki sighed heavily and sat down, though the teacher looked confused and just continued the lecture, forgetting about Yuki's little nap. Though the twins had a hard time not laughing, until they were shushed by some other students. Yuki felt a little embarrassed and looked at Eira, who smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep when you get home okay," Eira suggested. Yuki nodded. Her attention turned to the red headed twins that had laughed at her. For some reason, something was drawing her to them, she didn't know what it was though. She blew the feeling off and turned her attention to the teacher, trying to muster some more energy and not fall asleep again. She managed to make it until the bell rang. Eira wished her a farewell before heading to her next class.

'Maybe I should just tell brother to come get me now… I won't make it through the next class…' Yuki packed up her things. She was about to leave when the teacher called her back. "Miss. Itazura… it has come to our attention that you were involved in an incident earlier where you broke another student's arm." 'Oh great this situation again.' Yuki stood there. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "He tried to punch me and got what was coming to him." Yuki detached herself from that statement and looked at the teacher with a stare as cold as the meaning of her name. The teacher coughed, "Well if that really is the case then there is no need to inform your parents. You may leave." Yuki swiftly left.

She pulled out her phone and messaged her brother.

_I can't stand another minute here today. Please come get me now. Please…_

_ -Yuki_

She still went to her last class, but didn't find any solace in once again being alone in a class where the lingering stairs of the masses overwhelmed her sense of security. The light on her phone went off.

_You have one more period left. Can't you make it until then? I'm a little tied up at the moment. Did something happen?!_

_ -Izo_

Yuki responded quickly.

_Yes. I'm suffering from jetlag and almost fell completely asleep in class… I also apparently… broke a student's arm…._

_ -Yuki_

She looked around the classroom and noticed all the people staring at her. "Hey, Yuki." Yuki turned around and saw Haruhi standing in front of her desk. "Oh… uh… hi…. Haruhi was it…?" Yuki tried not to look away from Haruhi, hoping the overwhelming tension would just fade on its own somehow. "Is it okay if I sit next you?" Yuki just nodded slightly. Haruhi took the seat to her right and seemed to be oblivious to the looks the other students were giving Yuki and now Haruhi. The light went off again.

_You did what!? Oh my god. I wish I would have seen it! I'll come get you. Just tell me all about it when you get in the car!_

_ -Izo_

Yuki could tell her brother was probably laughing his ass off. She didn't bother getting anything out and sat there quietly. Haruhi looked at her, "Hey class is starting shouldn't you be getting out a pencil and paper?" Yuki looked over at him. "My brother is coming to get me…" She said softly. Haruhi was a little confused. "Why? There's only this period left." Yuki turned her head. "Just ask them… They seem to know what happened…" A phone call came for the teacher and they looked directly at Yuki, "You can go." Yuki said bye to Haruhi and quickly left. She just ran down the halls to get to the front gate. A car started to pull up as she made it out the door. She recognized her brother's car. It was a black Alfa Romeo 8c competizione, he got in Italy when he finally got his license. She watched her brother get out and look over at her and wave. She ran over to the car.

"Thank you for picking me up!" Yuki yelled. Izo smirked, "No problem, now get in and tell me everything. Izo went around and opened the passenger door for his little sister. She got in and he shut the door then got into the driver seat and drove off.

"So what happened with the kid you beat?" Izo questioned, obviously trying not to laugh.

"He tried to punch me, so I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. Apparently, he is a bully, so he got what he deserved." Yuki answered. Izo's ice blue eyes looked at his younger sister. She seemed to be justified by her actions. His eyes went back to the road.

"That's my little sister alright. You know I can always have a… little chat with this guy? I'll make sure he doesn't bother you" Izo assured as they drove away from the school. Yuki stared out the window. "No… if he can't learn his lesson I'll gladly deal with him. I didn't learn martial arts for nothing." Yuki retorted as she stared out the window. Izo chuckled and continued to drive. They went and parked in the parking lot of a fancy sushi restaurant. "Does dad know we're here early?" Izo nodded and got out and opened the door for his sister. Yuki got out and looked at the restaurant. 'I miss Italian food…' They went inside and said they had one on the way. They were lead to a table. Izo sat next to his sister. She looked over at him. He had the softest brown hair, yet the coldest ice blue eyes. She set her head on the table, "Izo… do you think we'll manage to readjust to this place?" Izo looked at her curiously, "Of course. This is where were raised. I know we can get used to it again. I've already contacted some of my old friends. And you have your new friend… Eira correct?" Yuki nodded a little.

"I don't know what it is about her… but I feel really comfortable around her…" Yuki softly smiled while talking about her new friend. Izo noticed and also smiled, "What does she looked like?" He questioned.

"She has long curly blonde hair, it's hard not to notice. Some of her hair is tied by a bow on each side. She also has the big blue green eyes, like the earth and sea separating from each other. She is from America too." Izo watched his sister describe Eira, and made a note of how happy Yuki sounded while talking about her.

"Yuki! Izo!" They looked over and saw their father walking over to him, wearing his normal black suit. He sat across from them. "Glad you could make it papa." Yuki stated, sitting up straight. He smiled, "I tried my best for my little snowflake. I want to know everything about your first day" He looked at Yuki. 'Where do I even begin…?'

A waiter came and Izo ordered for everyone before he left. "Uh well my home room is Class 1-A… No one really wanted to talk to me at first, but later in the day a boy in my homeroom named Haruhi Fujioka seemed to be okay with me. He sat next to me in my last period before I left…. I met someone too, her name is Eira. She is really nice and sweet…. And I uh…. I broke… someone's arm…." She didn't know how her father would react to that last part. His normally cheerful look disappeared and he looked straight into her teal eyes.

"You did what now?" He said sternly. Yuki gulped. "I… uh… broke a kid's arm…. When he tried to punch me…." Yuki looked back at her father. He looked down and started laughing whole heartedly. "So much for being my little snowflake. Oh my! That's great." His hand was hitting the table as he was laughing really hard. Yuki calmed down and Izo joined him in the laughter. Yuki didn't see it as funny… then again this was her family. Izo and her father were goofy balls, but still came through for her. Her mother tried to loosen up, but usually had a little more serious demeanor about her. Yuki started giggling. They finally brought the sushi and other Japanese foods to the table before bowing and leaving. Yuki looked at the food. It had been so many years since she had last had authentic Japanese cuisine. 'I wonder if this is as good as it used to be' She looked at the food offered and ate a piece of sushi with eel on it. She ate some of it and smiled brightly and kept eating.

"So, your first day was eventful it seems. I hope I get to meet those two friends of yours someday." Her father exclaimed while eating. Yuki wondered how Eira and maybe even Haruhi would react to her family. Eira may fit in… but Haruhi seemed a little more… down to earth. She ate and wondered about that.

Izo was obviously hungry and ate almost half the food, along with her father. When they were finished the dishes were taken away and the bill was paid. "I'll be taking you home, Yuki." Her father said. Yuki nodded and went with him. Hugging her brother, she went with her papa who had taken the limo here.

"Papa… Are we ever going back to Italy?" Yuki asked. Her father looked at her. "No, my work there is done. We have a branch of the company all set up there, so there is no need to return, except for a vacation maybe…" He already knew Yuki wanted to be there. She had been complaining the whole two months before leaving that she didn't want to leave. "You seem to be making up friends here. You also have your online friend. He said he lived here didn't he? Maybe you should see if he could meet up with you on the weekend." Yuki sighed. She could try to see if he was still in the area, for all she knew, he could have moved.

"I'll message him when we get home…" Yuki told him. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. They pulled into the long driveway up to the manor. The manor was fairly big, it had enough room for nice galas and other such parties, with room to spare. It looked so out of place in Japan, more like a European home than a Japanese one, but that's what money could do. The servants lined the area. One opened the door of the limo. Yuki stepped out and headed straight up the stairs. She passed the servants and went straight to her room. She got changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down on the bed pulling the laptop closer to her. Her friend wasn't online and he hadn't sent any recent. She started to write.

_Hey I got into Japan yesterday… I'm suffering some serious jetlag… Despite that I had to start attending Ouran Academy… The place hasn't changed much since elementary school, but I don't remember anyone there. My homeroom is Class 1-A… no one really likes me… well except for one boy… Haruhi Fujioka… He seems nice. He is the first one to actually talk to me, well other than Eira. I ended up hurting someone… I broke another student's arm when he tried to punch me… Apparently he is a bully… so everyone says he deserved it… Hey… Do you still live in the area...? Maybe we can meet-up and hang out sometime over the weekend. It be nice to catch up. Well… message me soon…_

_ -Yuki_

Yuki closed the computer. 'I hope he still lives in the area…'She closed her eyes and ended falling asleep, despite the fact it was only 3:30 pm in the afternoon.

* * *

**From personal experience, Jetlag is not a fun thing... She got in Wednesday and started school Thursday. The events in this story are like a side story to what happens in OHSHC. Haruhi will be referred to as a boy until Yuki finds out that Haruhi is indeed a girl, which might be in the next chapter because I had that one planned out. Yes I know I have many stories to manage. I'll get to them when I get them, which usually required me to have inspiration moments. But I have Kuroneko Con this week so I may not get as many chapters up this week. Not to mention I have college to get ready for. BUSY BUSY BUSY. Anyway hope you enjoyed my OC Yuki Itazura. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My goal seems to be to update the stories during my homework breaks. Well I finally wrote up Chapter 2. It's slightly short, but still pretty long in terms of the number of words it has. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

The alarms shrill cries woke the bed's inhabitant. Yuki woke up and rubbed her head. She remembered she came home and messaged her friend, but did she fall asleep that fast? She looked at her clock and rubbed her eyes. It was Friday… and…. 4 in the morning…. Yuki sighed and got of bed. At least she could go to school with a little more pleasant attitude, since she had two and a half hours to kill. Yuki opened the door and looked down the dark halls.

After looking, she closed the door and began to walk. She walked past many pictures and looked at a portrait of her family, before they had gone to Italy. She was so tiny. Her mother actually smiled in the picture, as was her father. She continued to walk until she came to the ballroom. She hadn't been in here for so many years. She still remembered when he brother would just pick her up and swing her around or let her stand on his feet as he danced. She would have to throw a party once she made some more friends, if that could happen. Of course Eira and her could just have a little party, that would be fine. She looked over at the velvet curtains covering the huge windows. She started imagining all the old parties and starting humming the tunes they use to play. The orchestra playing multiple classical pieces as lovely dresses twirled around followed by men in dashing dark tuxes. The whole scene seems so pleasant.

"Well you're up early." Yuki jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. "Izo… you scared me… but hey! You're never up this early either..." Yuki retorted. Izo looked at her then at the room. "I just got back, actually." He took a step back and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He chuckled and looked at his sister. She smiled and took his hand and put the other one on his shoulder while he held her waist. The two slowly started dancing around the room.

"Why are you just getting home?" Yuki questioned as they glided along the floor. Izo looked at her, "Just some important business with the guys. I didn't think they'd keep me behind this late. I was hoping to be back by midnight at the most." Yuki shrugged it off and their dance continued. Izo looked at how his little sister had blossomed into her own person. They eventually stopped and he kissed her hand. "We will have to put your dancing skills to use sometime. Dad may be planning a dance soon, so we will see how well you can dance with the other boys, anyway," They walked to the door. "If you don't mind, I'm heading to bed. See you after school." With that, Izo headed up the stairs to the room. Yuki turned to the other rooms. The living room was more like the lounge of a fancy hotel. The furniture had been flown in from our house in Italy. It was a small reminder of her life that she missed dearly. She passed by a video game room and a workout room.

Yuki walked into there and saw a punching bag. She went over to it. 'I could probably get in a few punches and kicks before getting dressed again. She wrapped her hands and closed her fist, taking a defensive stance. She would move a little before punching the bag with all her strength. She kept her breathing steady and before changing to kicks. The noises seemed to rattle some of them servants awake, though they were supposed to be awake and getting ready for a day of taking care of the house and its inhabitants.

One of the maids came in, "Will you be quiet?" She rudely asked. Yuki looked at her. "You're new. Get use to this. If you can't handle being up so early, try to find employment elsewhere." Yuki was usually friendly with the servants of the house, but not when they weren't ready for the life of servitude.

The maid glared before leaving, heading back to the maid's quarters. Yuki returned to her abuse of the punching bag before a different servant came for her, "It's time for breakfast Miss. Yuki," Yuki looked over and nodded, taking off the wrap and heading to the dining room. She was the only one there. The cook had made a fresh batch of chocolate chip pancakes, Yuki's favorite, with many other breakfast delights. Yuki smiled brightly and started eating. She didn't care about being a member of high class society, she loved many foods. She was happy getting to travel to all the different countries in Europe and try the food they took pride in making.

She had about 3 pancakes, some fruit, some milk, and different pastries that had chocolate in or on them. The cook was pleased with himself, seeing Yuki enjoy his cooking. Once she finished, she used the napkin to clean her mouth and then went back to her room to wash up and get dressed.

'At least it's Friday…' Yuki thought, 'Maybe Eira and I can go to Harajuku and just have a nice time with her…' Yuki thought up different places they could go while she changed into the school uniform. She wasn't a big fan of the dress, mainly because yellow didn't look good on her.

She checked her laptop. No messages, she sighed and shut the computer down and plugged it into the wall. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door to the limo that was ready and waiting for her. One of the men opened the door for her and she wasted no time getting in. The car started up and began to drive off towards the school. Yuki hoped today would be better. The high school entrance seemed to be active with students. Yuki was let out of the car and walked to the entrance, trying not to be notice after what happened yesterday. That seemed to fail, and the boy that had attacked her at lunch approached and grabbed her shoulder. The guard that was inside her limo came out but Yuki held her hand up to stop him.

"You just don't understand… You're still going to lose… And I'm not going to hold back if you continue this… You agreed to leave me alone…" A crowd seemed to gather around the two.

"You're a little annoying wench." Yuki stared at him, her teal blue eyes looked ice cold. He let go of her. Even if she was in this awful dress, she could still fight, albeit it would restrict her movements somewhat. He circled her and she stood there. "You're truly pathetic…" She swiftly moved her right leg and he was caught off guard, but he still managed to get his footing back. He continued to circle her until he stopped and swung at her, which she easily avoided by tilting her head to the side. None of the bystanders stepped in to help, but Yuki noticed people moving out of the way and saw Eira make her way to the front of the crowd. Her face riddled with worry. Yuki lost her focus for a second and the boy almost landed a punch in before she caught his hand.

"This fight is over…" She threw a punch and hit him in the gut, which knocked him down. "End this now… I'm really not interested in continuing this… With someone as low as you…" He tried to get back up and Yuki kicked him back down. "You're done… get over this… Your friend deserved what he got for being a jerk…" A teacher showed up and broke up the fight. Most of the students took Yuki's side and were actually quite happy she had done what she did. Yuki looked at Eira, who went next to her and smiled at her. She felt comforted that her friend was by her, she couldn't care less about the others and personally disliked the crowd. The teacher let her off simply because she had acted in self-defense. She headed to her home room, which is where Eira had to leave her, and the students in there surrounded her, bombarding her with questions.

"Leave me alone…! Stop making such a big deal about…!" She managed to get away from the small group and sit at her desk. She didn't like this attention. Haruhi came over, "What happened?" Yuki looked up at the boy, he was the first to ask what happened: everyone seemed to know already. "A student attacked me and I defended myself… simple as that," Haruhi looked at her.

"You're not happy about it," Haruhi pulled up a chair, ignoring the twins who were calling for him. "Do you regret what you did?" Yuki paused. She didn't think she regretted her actions, she felt justified to take action against them, but could Haruhi be even a little bit right? No… he couldn't possibly be. "They got what they deserved." She didn't hesitate saying it, but Haruhi could see through her bravado. The twins finally came over, "Haruhi, why won't you just come over and play with us." They said in unison. They ignored Yuki, not that she was bothered by them. "Look I'm sorry you guys are bored, but I don't see how that's my problem."

Haruhi turned to the twins. "You're our toy, remember," again in perfect unison. Yuki stared at the two and their red hair. 'They're really… attractive' Yuki blushed for a moment. 'No no you didn't just think that. No stop thinking that.' She mentally slapped herself and looked down. Haruhi looked at her. "Yuki… are you okay?" Yuki just nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine… this dress just makes me feel really warm…" The twins looked at Yuki, both took one of her hands and she quickly pulled them away. "Don't touch me…" Their curiosity was peaked, but just turned to Haruhi and dragged him off. Yuki sighed and watch them drag Haruhi to another group of people. Yuki got up from her seat with her bag and looked out the window. The wind made the gardens look so lovely. Yuki would gladly take class out there. Maybe Eira and her could go out there for lunch again. Yuki, even though the bell hadn't rung, left the room. No one stopped her as she walked down the hall. She could hear the chatter in the classes. It was a mixture of useless chit chat and business.

She didn't make it very far before the bell rang, by then she was close to her class. 'Don't get noticed… Don't get noticed…' She made it into her class and went to the back, hiding from the other students. She checked her phone, there were no messages. She heard other students entering and she peaked up to see if any were looking for her before sitting in her chair. She got out her notebook and looked over the notes. The teacher came in, but didn't make any motion toward her. She figured they had let it go and she took notes in class. Students looked at Yuki and whispered, the ones closer to her she could hear easily, but the others were unknown.

_Her looks are deceiving…. She from Italy, she could have ties to the mafia… _

Yuki chuckled. 'These people love gossip… Mafia? Please…' "If you guys are going to say things about me… at least make it something worth hearing…" She told the ones next to her. Their faces drained when they realized Yuki had heard them. She watched them fall quietly into their note taking and resumed her own.

'Hopefully this will die down over the weekend… I really can't stand this…' The bell caught Yuki completely off guard and she jumbled her stuff and went to the next class. Students stared and she glared at all of them. Eira met her outside of the classroom and waved at her. "Yuuuki!" Eira shouted. Yuki softly smiled and ran over to her. "Eira thank god you're here… People won't stop staring at me."

"What do you expect? You're the new girl who broke another student's arm and almost beat another unconscious," Eira stated. "In self-defense… They came at me… If they had listened they wouldn't be in their current states…" Ever since Haruhi asked about the situation, Yuki's confidence in that statement started to dwindle. Eira took her hand and lead her into the class and sat next to her. (A/N: I'm not going to write out all the classes unless something happens that I want to bring light to… it's getting tedious…)

"Oh! Yuki! Are you free after school? I've been practicing the piano and I want to play for you, if you wouldn't mind." Yuki looked at her. She would just have to text the driver and tell him not to come, but she did want to have a nice time with Eira. "Ummm, well alright… but if I do will you come to Harajuku with me. I thought we could hang out… since it is Friday…." The look Eira gave her was a mix of longing and slightly sorrow. "D-did I say something wrong?" Eira shook her head. "I just… I've never been to Harajuku before and I never have enough spending money to shop there." Yuki felt a little bad for her friend. "Well I'll buy you something… Anything okay… I have more money than I know what to do with… I don't mind… You're my friend…" Yuki smiled brightly. Eira knew this was her real friend, the cold exterior was just a shield against people, and a real friend would break it and see the real her. "Thank you Yuki!" She jumped and hugged Yuki, almost knocking her out of her chair. "It's no problem, honestly. Just remember to give me a good musical performance." Eira smiled and sat back up.

"Deal."

The classes went by and soon enough lunch time came. Yuki tried to be one of the first in line. 'The quicker I get lunch the quicker I can leave….' Eira was waiting for her by the door and Yuki met up with her and left, going to a different spot. This spot was by the fountain. It was still a beautiful spot.

"So you have never been to Harajuku? Not even to look around?" Yuki inquired.

Eira shook her head. "I have heard it's a really nice and popular area, even with the money my mother sends me, I don't have enough to buy expensive things."

"Wait… then where do you live?"

"I live in a studio apartment, I usually keep my uniform in a big locker I rent out so I don't look obvious on the bus. It's not bad and I don't mind it much." Yuki listened to her friend tell how she lived. "I just had my things transferred over, so I have a pretty big bed and some nice clothes. I can get by with it." Eira seemed content with her living situation. "Do you have any relatives? From your dad's side? Even your mother's?" Eira seemed to flinch a little. "I don't know who my father is… He ran off while my mother was still pregnant… And she married a wealthy tycoon, but he's an asshole… I can't stand him or understand why my mother even bothered to marry that guy." Her normal cheerful demeanor started filling with irritation and anger. Yuki now understood the animosity Eira held toward her mother. Her mother didn't sound like the best female figure to have in your life. She started holding her in a different light, and commended her for being able to get into a top school like Ouran Academy.

"Well I'm still glad you decided to get away… You're very nice and bright…" Yuki softly smiled as she ate. Eira felt happy as well. This time Yuki stayed once she finished eating and a few minutes before the bell was going to ring, they went back inside.

She set the tray in its proper location before heading to her classes with Eira. They sat in back and avoided the eye contact of the other students and continued their chit chat quietly. Classes seem to fly by as quickly as lunch had and soon enough school was almost over. Haruhi, again, had sat next to her and decided to be her partner on a writing assignment where they had to write a short story. Yuki had no problem being creative and Haruhi was really good writing, so it helped. They managed to get the assignment done 10 minutes before class ended.

"You're really creative, Yuki." Haruhi smiled at her. Yuki giggled. "Thanks. I got that a lot in Italy. Glad to know it is still good no matter I go." Yuki packed up her things. "I'm sorry the twins dragged me off while I was talking to you. They can be… a bit rude sometimes." Haruhi stated. "No it's alright. But I am curious about those two. There is just something about them. I sensed it yesterday when I came into home room. I can't quite put my finger on it though." Yuki replied while looking at her stuff. Haruhi stared at her for a bit then resumed backing his stuff. The bell rang and Yuki went to meet Eira. She was waiting by the gardens.

Eira turned to Yuki and waved. "I hope you're prepared to give me a great show." Yuki asked. Eira chuckled. "Yeah come on!" Eira and Yuki head to a music room, only to find it in use. They tried another, but it too was in use.

Eira was determined and dragged her to a different room. Music Room # 3.

"This one isn't being used. There was to be a piano in here." Eira eagerly opened the two and some rose petals came out.

"Welcome," a group a voices said.

Yuki was a little dismayed as they looked at what was inside. A group of boys. No one else was in there. The two girls went inside.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" She looked over and saw the twins as well, but within a second her eyes diverted to another of the boys, a small blonde holding a pink bunny. The tall one behind him also seemed surprised. She looked down and smirked. "You never replied to my email, Honey." The host club seemed to be a little confused. Yuki smiled at him and Honey started to lightly cry and ran over to her, tackling her to the ground in a hug. Eira seemed just as confused as the other hosts.

"What a second Honey-senpai!" One of the twins exclaimed. "You know her!?" The other asked.

Once Honey had stopped crying, he got up, helping Yuki up too. "Yuki-chan and I are childhood friends." He smiled. Yuki nodded. Haruhi also came over, "Wow Yuki I didn't know you knew Honey-senpai." She giggled a little. "To be honest I didn't know he was still here," she looked down at him, "he didn't answer my email last night. You haven't grown much, have you? Compared to Mori."

"She knows Mori too!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yuki Itazura. Class 1-A. You just moved here from Italy, is that correct?" Glasses flicked as another boy, also with black hair, spoke up holding a now-open laptop. Yuki nodded.

"Yuki-chan, Takashi and I used to train together at one of my family's dojos." Honey explained.

"We became really close friends. Sadly, I had to move to Italy, so we traded emails. It was weird going from Japanese to Italian." Yuki laughed. The same black haired boy seemed to be taking notes. Suddenly, the other blonde, much taller came over to her. He pulled out a rose and looked at her. "Well any friend of Honey's is a friend of the Host Club. Welcome Princess and your friend." He had taken notice Eira, who got her mind back on the task. She shoved him out of her way. "Do you guys have a piano in here!?" The one with glasses pointed to curtained off area near the back of the room.

"If you guys don't mind, Eira wanted to play for me. All the other rooms we tried were being used." Eira quickly went over there, she pulled away the curtains and saw a grand piano. She checked to make sure it was tuned. "You guys are welcome to listen, if you would like. I may be a little rusty though." Yuki headed over there and she let Honey sit in her lap, not that she minded. Takashi took a seat next her and put a hand on her head, ruffling her smooth auburn hair. "It's nice to see you both again… Honey. Mori." Haruhi also sat next to her. The other blonde listened from a far, the other three just seemed disinterested, even though Eira played beautifully. She played a few compositions, easily recognized. She eventually stopped and bowed, while the four clapped.

"Yuki-chan can I officially introduce you to the others!?" Honey happily asked. Yuki looked at Eira. "Do you mind hanging out here for a while?" Eira shrugged. "I really don't mind." Yuki looked back at Honey and nodded. He got off her lap and took her hand, "You know Haru-chan."

He pointed at the boy with glasses. "That's Kyo-chan."

Then at the other blonde. "Tama-chan."

Then at the twins, "And Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

Yuki, somewhat understood, but felt it be rude if she referred to them that way. Haruhi came in almost on que. "Here. That's Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki-senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuki nodded. "It's nice to meet you all officially. I've heard a lot about you from Honey, though I never got pictures or your full names." Yuki giggled, "What is this anyway?" Tamaki came over.

"This, my dear, is the Ouran Host Club." Yuki's face seemed to drain.

'A… A host… club… They're… in a host club…. They are…. Them' "You'll come won't you Yuki-chan!?" Honey asked taking her mind off it for a bit. "I… I uh… I don't know… I mean…" She looked toward Eira, hoping to get some kind of help, but Eira just looked away slightly blushing, 'Great she's been pulled in… I'm alone…' "I….. uh…." Yuki seemed to twitch a little. It didn't help that Honey looked like a child, he always managed to convince her into something with that face of his. "Fine…. I'll come… but only because you asked and only if I'm with you… or Haruhi…" She turned to Haruhi. He seemed apologetic, like he understood.

"Well… Eira… we should go… I don't want to keep the driver waiting…" Honey grabbed her hand. "Where are you going Yuki-chan?" He looked at her. There was that face. 'God Damn it!' "Eira and I planned to go to Harajuku today." "Can I come too!?" He quickly asked. "If you're not busy with the club." Honey turned to Kyoya.

"We don't have anything planned for today, go ahead." Honey smiled and dragged Yuki along and out the door. Mori and Eira trailed them.

"Well I guess that explains what happened this morning," Haruhi said. Kyoya turned to her, "What happened?" He asked curiously. "Well yesterday, she broke someone's arm and today she beat someone up. All in self-defense." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Really? She's so tiny I wouldn't suspect that from her." Tamaki noted.

"Well she did train with Honey." Hikaru said. "So you can't be all too surprised by what she did," Kaoru added.

Haruhi went to the window and saw them head out to a black limo.

Honey had slowed so Yuki was able to get her footing. "Can we have some cake when we get there!?" Yuki simply nodded and they climbed into the limo followed by Eira and Mori.

The driver made sure the door was closed and that everyone was buckled before driving off.

"There is a lot your emails didn't tell me Honey. What do you guys even do in the Host Club anyway?" Yuki wondered, besides the obvious flirting with girls, they didn't seem to do much. "We dress up and eat a lot of cake and sweets." Honey looked at her. Yuki chuckled, she may have not been a big fan about the idea of a Host club, but Honey seemed to enjoy himself, which was all the mattered. "Yuki looked at Eira, "Eira? You okay?" Eira looked over at Yuki, "Y-yeah. It's been awhile since I've been in a limo. I forgot how dark it was."

"Do you want me to open the sunroof then?" Eira quickly nodded. Yuki pressed a button and a fraction of the area above Eira's feet opened, letting in the sun light. Honey turned his attention to Eira, "So you're friends with Yuki-chan too? You haven't been here long, you don't look familiar." Honey stated. "I moved here from America… alone." Honey seemed slightly curious, but noticed how uncomfortable she seemed, so he left it at that. "Do you guys need to change? We're still in our school uniforms… not exactly conspicuous…" Eira asked. None of them thought about that. "My house is not far, we can change there if you guys want to?" Eira seemed the only one who wanted to change, the others didn't mind going out in their uniforms. Eira sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Miss. We're here." The driver announced and stopped. The group got out. Harajuku was always a great place to go on a Friday night.

"Takeshita Street should be nearby, if I remember correctly." Yuki went looking, with Honey holding her hand. Eira stayed on Yuki's other side with Mori behind them a bit. They found the pedestrian only street, it was not as crowded as it usually is, but it was still pretty crowded.

"We can work our way around following the line of traffic. We can start in that boutique over there!" Yuki seemed really happy to be here. They went over and Mori waited outside the store. The other three looked inside, there were some cute clothes. Yuki went in to look and waved Eira and Honey in. Eira was a little hesitant about looking through the clothes. Honey was pointing out clothes he thought Yuki would look cute in.

Yuki looked at Eira then at Honey and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went looking for something. He found a cute pink Lolita dress and brought it over to Eira, "You should try this on. You'd look really cute!" Honey smiled. Eira hesitantly took the dress and Honey pushed her to the dressing room. "Yuki, I don't know if I really feel comfortable with asking you to spend money on me."

Yuki sighed, "Please Eira. You preformed beautifully and I told you I have more money than I know what to do with. I honestly do not mind." She quietly high-fived Honey and waited for her friend to get out.

Eira stood in the dressing room. She finally consented and changed into the dress and stepped out.

"You look so cute!" Both of them said. Even without seeing each other for years, it became obvious why these two were friends.

"Well do you like it? It be pointless to get it if you didn't like it." Yuki wondered. Eira looked at herself in the mirror. She slightly blushed and simply nodded. "Do you really mean it?" Yuki looked over at her and her face seemed brighter. "Yes I'm sure."

Yuki smiled and let her go back to change.

Honey was happy. "Yuki-chan when are we going to get cake?"

"I saw a little café further ahead. We can stop there for something to eat." Honey smiled happily as Eira came back out, handing Yuki the dress. There wasn't much that they wanted and Yuki bought the dress then handed the bag back to Eira.

"Okay now we can go get cake." Honey grabbed her hand, taking her out of the store and towards the café Yuki had mentioned. Eira stayed by Mori so she wouldn't get lost. They found the two sitting at a table for 4 inside the café, just talking. They joined. A waitress came over and asked what they would like.

Honey of course wanted cake.

Yuki got a milkshake.

Mori didn't want anything.

Eira wanted some pie and milk. The waitress left.

"Maybe you guys can come with me to Italy sometime. They're very nice people so I'm sure they would like you. Oh! I was thinking about having a party at my house, eventually." They all looked at Yuki. "You guys are my only friends so you can invite your friends… just as long as they don't trash my house…" Yuki warned. "Do you still live in the manor?" Honey asked. Yuki nodded and Honey smiled brightly.

All of their food was brought over. Honey happily ate his cake, while Yuki drank her milkshake, just as fast. Their love of sweets was probably equal, Yuki just didn't outwardly show it.

"Yuki-chan, you really will come to the host club?" Honey asked again. "I already said I would." "Okay just making sure. Could you come Monday?" Yuki thought for a moment and nodded. Once everyone finished, they paid and dove back into the crowd. Yuki ended by a number of anime posters, plushies, and dvds. She had bought Eira some nice clothes, both cute and professional. The limo was waiting patiently for the return and they piled in again. Honey seemed tired and laid down, having his head in Yuki's lap, and took a short nap. She looked over at Mori, "You've been taking good care of him. It's a shame I couldn't have stayed behind to grow up with you both…"

Mori softly smiled and put a hand on her head, again ruffling her hair. "You're here now. That's all that matters." He said and she smiled back up at him then looked back down at Honey, who was sleeping peacefully. Eira watched them and smiled. "You can drop me off at my studio apartment."

"Are you sure? You can always stay at my house for the night. Hardly anyone is there and we have a lot of stuff we could do." Yuki asked. Eira didn't want to take advantage of her friend's kindness, but she didn't want to mean and reject the offer. "Okay. We can have a sleepover!" She said delightfully.

They dropped Honey and Mori off. Mori carried Honey, who was still asleep, out of the limo and to the house before waving to the two girls and heading inside.

The limo took them to Yuki's house. Eira gazed out the window toward her friend's house and was amazed to find a house so serene like this in Japan. It wasn't as fancy and overdone houses that many of the other students had, it was its own level of wealthy and style. The servant opened the door.

"Welcome home, Miss. Yuki" he said. She got out and Eira followed.

Yuki turned to her house and smile, "Welcome to my home, Eira."

* * *

**How is Éira going to handle being thrown back into such an extravagant life style? Yes Yuki's pen pal was Honey Senpai, hopefully that was little obvious since she is good at defending herself. Well I'm going to bed... I'm tired. Good night.**


End file.
